


Christmas Moon

by JBankai89



Series: The Twelve Days of Smutmas [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius, Christmas, Christmas Themes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders era, Top Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBankai89/pseuds/JBankai89
Summary: Out of nowhere, Remus announces to his friends that he plans to spend Christmas at Hogwarts. James and Sirius are quick to work out why, and naturally, that meant they were staying too.





	

Special thanks to Faladrast for the awesome graphic! Check them out on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Faladrast-118654891940425/?fref=ts) or at **<http://faladrast.weebly.com/>**

* * *

 

Christmas Moon

 

Sirius always enjoyed History of Magic.

The subject itself not so much, but as it would turn out, it was still dead useful in certain areas—like giving him a perfect excuse to watch Remus diligently take notes. His face was so close to the parchment that there were a couple flecks of ink on his cheek, and he seemed to be one of the few students not passing notes, staring into space, or sleeping.

But how could Sirius _not_ watch him? The winter sun did wonders for highlighting the gold in his sandy hair, adding an extra glint to his golden eyes, and—

A screwed up ball of parchment hit him in the side of the head and snapped him out of his daze. It was quickly followed by a sharp hiss from James.

“ _Padfoot!_ ”

Sirius whipped around to glare at his best mate.

“ _What?_ ” he whispered back in the same tone.

“ _I've been calling your name for five minutes, haven't you been listening?_ ” Sirius raised his eyebrows high to James's question. He groaned softly and glared right back at his friend. “ _Check the calendar_ ,” he whispered, “ _I think I've figured out why Moony is staying at Hogwarts for the holidays._ ”

Grumbling a little at James for drawing him out of a perfectly good daydream, he pulled out his day planner and flipped to the days of their holidays. The first week was normal, but as his finger trailed down to December the twenty-fifth, he uttered a curse for not watching the moon cycles more closely this month.

December's full moon was on Christmas Day.

Quickly, Sirius pulled out a blank piece of parchment and began to scribble a note to James.

_Why didn't he tell us?_

James accepted the note, took a quick glance at it, and scribbled a reply.

_Probably 'cause he's Moony. Doesn't wanna impose on anyone. You know what this means, don't you? Obviously we're spending the hols at Hogwarts. Shall I deliver the happy news to McGonagall, or d'you wanna do it?_

Sirius smirked at the note. The Marauders having the run of Gryffindor Tower. McGonagall was going to _love_ that. A second note landed on his desk before he could answer James's first inquiry.

 _And this means you have a perfect opportunity to sack up and_ tell _Moony about your undying love for him. If I have to listen to you lament about your unspoken affection for our resident you-know-what for much longer I might actually kill you. Friendly reminder._

Sirius groaned.

 

At the end of the lesson, they hung back while Remus spoke to Binns, and Sirius watched him with a hollow ache in his chest. Full moon _on_ Christmas. Though Sirius was sad for him, he was also a little irritated that he hadn't told them.

“Should we tell him?” James whispered while they waited, raising his eyebrows, and Sirius grinned.

“Let's keep it quiet for now. Moony'll probably try and talk us out of it, so let's just surprise him when the Hogwarts Express leaves without us _,_ ” Sirius replied just as softly, and James nodded once in agreement.

“What're you two up to?” Peter asked as he sidled up to them, where they were still waiting for Remus.

“Whatever makes you think we're up to something?” James asked innocently, and Peter snorted.

“You've got that evil let's-cause-mayhem look in your eyes. So what is it?”

“You're smarter than you look, you know that Wormtail?” Sirius asked.

“Oi!”

“We're gonna stay at Hogwarts for the hols,” James said in a rush, “wanna join us? We're gonna surprise Moony with it, so keep your mouth shut, all right?”

“Wish I could,” Peter replied with a groan, tilting his head back a little. “Mum would have my guts for garters if I tried to skip out on Christmas.”

“Shame,” James said, clapping his hand over his heart. “You and Lily leaving me for a whole two weeks, however will I cope?”

“Do not despair, fair Prongs!” Sirius said dramatically, taking his hands in his as he dropped to one knee in front of James. “I will endeavour to lift your sorrows until fair Wormtail's return...oh, and Lily too.”

“Proposing you undying love to Prongs _again_?”

Sirius whipped around and grinned as Remus joined the conversation, and jumped up as the group finally moved away from the classroom and towards the Great Hall.

“Well, someone has to do it,” Sirius replied with a grin.

“Whatever would Lily think?” Remus asked, still chuckling.

“Lily understands. Seeing Prongs is a package deal. You get Prongs _and_ me.”

“Remind me to send her a card extending my deepest condolences,” Remus replied dryly, and Sirius cried out as though he'd been mortally wounded.

“Oh Moony, you slash me with your words!”

“It's a gift,” Remus replied mildly, and sat with Sirius and Peter, while James made a beeline Lily at the opposite end of the table. “Are you going to the Potters' for Christmas again, or are you going to make a stop at home?”

Sirius froze at his words, and chewed the inside of his cheek. He avoided answering by dumping a huge portion of shepherd's pie on his plate and cramming a forkful into his mouth. When Remus didn't move on to another subject, he knew he had no choice but to give some kind of answer.

“I have no reason to go see them; I'm disinherited and Reg is forbidden to speak to me. Why on earth would I go back?” Sirius asked. He struggled to keep his tone neutral, but there was still a distinctive cold edge to it, and Sirius could see the guilt flicker in Remus's eyes for bringing it up. Sirius's gaze flitted to the opposite end of the hall, where he could see his brother in deep conversation with Snape. He wrinkled his nose with disgust, and refocused his attention on his friends.

“I guess I'm too much of a romantic, hoping you'd make up with them, that's all,” Remus said, his voice dropping in volume a little.

“To do that I'd have to join Voldemort,” Sirius said, and Peter squeaked at the use of the name, which he ignored. “Considering that's something I'd never do in a million years, it looks like we'll never be on speaking terms again. You guys, Lily, the Potters, you're my _real_ family.”

“Well parenting you is a difficult job,” Remus said gravely, giving Sirius's forearm a squeeze before he turned back to his lunch, “but someone has to do it.”

“Oh _thanks_ ,” Sirius replied sarcastically.

  

~*~

  

McGonagall readily approved of James and Sirius's request to stay, and without any look of suspicion in her eye either, which struck Sirius as a little odd. Her approval was closely followed by a tearful letter from Mrs Potter telling them that she would miss them both on Christmas Day, but both adults seemed to understand the logic behind their desire to remain at Hogwarts, and thus did not protest. Sirius wasn't entirely certain that James's mother knew the extent of Remus's _Little Furry Problem,_ but Sirius wasn't about to be the one to bring it up in case she was ignorant to it.

Remus knew they were up to something of course.

Beyond their resident werewolf being infuriatingly intelligent and keen-eyed, Sirius and James were also exceptionally bad at keeping things secret.

“Is there any chance that if I ask, you two will tell me what you're up to?” Remus asked tiredly, peering over his Transfiguration text to eye the pair of them.

“Us?” Sirius asked with an air of innocence, “ _up_ to something?”

“Whyever would we be up to something?” James asked in the same tone.

“You tell me,” Remus said, still eyeing them suspiciously. Peter giggled, and Sirius kicked him under the table. Remus watched them for another moment, then, giving up, he returned to his homework.

 

The following Thursday, everyone going home for the holidays packed up and left early in the day, with Sirius and James bidding farewell to Lily and Peter on the platform, while Remus was conspicuously absent.

After the train had pulled away from the Hogsmeade station, Sirius and James headed back to the castle, but stopped just short of the gates to don James's invisibility cloak. At the same time, Sirius pulled the Marauder's Map out of his back pocket.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” Sirius whispered, giving the map a tap.

“Okay,” James hissed, even though there was no real reason to whisper. “Where is he?”

Sirius scanned the map, and after almost a full minute, he found the little dot labelled, _Remus Lupin_.

“Found him!” Sirius said with a grin, “big shock, he's in the library. I don't think we'll need the cloak, let's hurry though.”

James drew back the cloak and wadded it up to cram into his pocket, while Sirius wiped the map with a quick, “Mischief managed _._ ”

Without a word, they both took off for the castle doors at a run.

They made it back to the deserted tower and fell into the armchairs closest to the fire. Sirius checked the map again to find Remus still in the library, and shook his head a little. Did he ever _not_ study?

“Knowing Moony, we'll probably have a few hours before he wanders back up here,” James said, still panting a little from their run.

“What d'you want to do until then?” Sirius asked as James stood up, and he shrugged.

“I'm going to take a nap,” he said simply. “ _You_ should practice proclaiming your undying love for him. I mean it Padfoot. As they say: Come clean, or don't come at all.” James finished his little speech and headed up to the dormitories, while Sirius refocused his gaze on the fireplace.

 _Easy for you to say_ , he thought grumpily. _Moony's half-blood. For all I know his mum taught him that being gay is wrong or something._

 _But if he actually felt the same way..._ Sirius's train of thought fizzled out, and his mind went to images of them being as gross as James and Lily. Holding hands, going on _dates_ , getting each other stupid little gifts...and of course the idea of letting meek little Remus Lupin shag him through the mattress was _very_ appealing.

As lunchtime approached, Sirius referred to the map again, and found Remus's little dot wandering towards the Great Hall, while his stomach gave an audible rumble.

Not wanting Remus to see him at the Gryffindor table, he headed up to the seventh year dormitories and nipped the cloak out of James's pocket, and headed for the kitchens.

“Afternoon sir!” One of the elves squeaked the moment Sirius stepped inside and pulled off the cloak. He folded over his arm while the elf bowed low to him, while others nearby mimicked the action or curtsied, their eyes glowing with joy at the sight of him. “How can we be of service, Master Sirius?”

Sirius smirked a little at their recognition of him, though he wasn't certain whether it was due to the fact that he was from such an ancient family, or because of all the times he and James had snuck down to the kitchens to steal food.

“Do you think you could send some sandwiches and pumpkin juice to the Gryffindor common room?” he asked, in no mood to carry everything back himself.

“Of course, Master! We is happy to help! Is you wanting anything else, perhaps some custard creams or raspberry tarts? We is also having hot cocoa if you is wanting it!” The elf squeaked excitedly, and Sirius chuckled at its enthusiasm. It was a far cry from the cantankerous creature that he'd grown up with.

“Just the sandwiches would be fine, thanks,” he said, then made back for the door while he drew the cloak back on, the elves bowing him out as he went.

 

By the time Sirius had made it back to the tower, James was up and about again, reclined in the armchair while he ate his way through an enormous platter of sandwiches, which kept replenishing itself every time James swiped another one off the platter.

“Sandwiches your idea?” He asked thickly around a particularly large mouthful, and Sirius nodded as he handed back the cloak, sat down, and helped himself to one. “Good call, I was _starving_.”

 

They ate until they were full to bursting, and the platter seemed to sense this, as it abruptly disappeared along with the flagon of pumpkin juice.

Sirius eased back in the armchair with a sigh of contentment, while James prodded the charred logs in the fire idly with the poker.

They had barely finished their lunch when Sirius heard the distinct sound of the Fat Lady admitting someone, and he exchanged a grin with James.

Remus climbed through the portrait hole, his shoulders sagging and his head bowed forward a little. He looked positively miserable, and Sirius couldn't imagine how lonely it would have been for him, had James not realized what was keeping Remus at Hogwarts for the holidays.

Remus stepped further into the common room, and at last spotted his two friends. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at them with wide-eyed surprise.

“What are you two doing here?” He asked, glancing from Sirius to James with confusion.

“What does it look like?” James asked, reclining in the armchair slightly, “we're enjoying the peace and quiet of a deserted Gryffindor Tower.”

“I _mean_ , why aren't you on the train home?”

“Train?” Sirius asked innocently, “what train?” Remus glared. “ _Oh_ the train leaving Hogwarts, the train to take us home for the holidays, the train that will transport us from Hogwarts to King's Cross, otherwise known as the Hogwarts Express. That train?”

“Yes that train!” Remus snapped with annoyance.

“Isn't it obvious?” James asked, “we figured out why you, the biggest _family is the most important thing in the universe_ advocate, had opted to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. How thick do you think we are? Of course we're not letting you have run of Gryffindor Tower all by yourself!”

“You'd spend the whole time _reading_ or eating sweets, or... _studying_ ,” Sirius said, wrinkling his nose with disgust. “We couldn't let you have a boring holiday!”

The true reason they'd stayed behind hung in the air between them. It didn't need to be said, and Remus stared a little at the pair of them, grinning wildly back at Remus, pleased that their surprise had worked so well.

“You two are mental,” Remus said with a little shake of his head and a soft laugh, and sat heavily upon the armchair on Sirius's opposite side. That small action warmed him, and the three settled into casual conversation while they began to plan out this month's moonlit adventure. The entire time, Sirius couldn't help but notice the slightly guilty look in Remus's eye—guilt that Sirius and James were at Hogwarts, instead of at home. Sirius could hardly care; his home was where ever Remus was. As far as Sirius was concerned, he _was_ home.

 

Sirius loved Christmas with the Potters, last year being the best holiday he'd ever had, but spending it at Hogwarts with Remus and James was a different kind of delightful. They knew that the impending transformation was weighing heavily on Remus's mind, and Sirius and James did their best to distract him from it with days spent outside having over-enthusiastic snowball fights, which usually ended when it dissolved from throwing the compacted snow to trying to cram it down the front of one another's trousers. Then cold and a bit sore, they hobbled back into the castle to warm up over steaming mugs of tea and (in Remus's case) hot cocoa.

Sirius was deeply enjoying himself, but he was unfortunately also privy to James being an even bigger pain in the arse than he had been when he'd been following Lily around like a lost puppy. Apparently, he'd decided that it was his life's mission to pester Sirius until he gave in and admitted his feelings for Remus _to_ Remus.

“It's quite simple, Padfoot,” James said in a very professorlike tone, as though he was tutoring Sirius in Charms, and not the ways of the heart. “You say, 'Remus I fancy you,' and then you shag. Or you shag, then you say, 'Remus I fancy you,' and then you send me roses for being such a brilliant mate for talking you into it.”

“Easy for you to say,” Sirius muttered, casting dark a look up towards the boys' dormitories. “Remus's mum's a muggle, remember? I've heard that muggles have some very funny opinions about those who happen to be gay.”

“Well, if he punches you out at least you'll know and you'll stop being a royal pain in my arse,” James replied smoothly.

“You were just as bad when you were pining for Lily and you know it,” Sirius shot back with a grin, it widening a little at the scandalized look on James's face.

“I did _not_ pine,” he protested, and Sirius barked a laugh.

“Oh really? Then what do you call, 'Padfoot, did you see Lily today? Her hair was in a braid and it looked so nice,', 'Padfoot, Lily's eyes are so green like...like a fresh pickled toad,' —your words Prongs, not mine—'Padfoot, Lily has the best laugh, have you ever heard it?', 'Padfoot, why does Lily keep rejecting me?'” Sirius said, taking on a whining tone as he mimicked his friend, who was scowling at him.

“I wasn't _that_ bad.”

“Yes you were,” Sirius said, but started slightly, as he heard his words echo, and he turned to see Remus descending the stairs, smiling at his two friends.

“You were pathetic Prongs, and you know it,” Remus continued as he took a seat across from them in the same armchairs that they'd occupied when they'd surprised Remus at the beginning of the holiday.

“Yeah I was a bit, I guess...maybe,” James said, his tone a little wistful. “Whatever, shut up,” he muttered distractedly, and both his friends laughed.

 

Sirius woke on the morning of Christmas Eve with a knot of anxiety in the pit of his stomach.

He'd spent the better part of the previous night planning out how he'd tell Remus, _I fancy you._ Three simple words that Sirius found as hard to say as it was difficult to pull teeth from a conscious dragon.

James gave him the _tell him or else_ look as they rose from bed that morning. Though Sirius knew that his best mate wouldn't out him to Remus, part of him almost wished that he would. That would be easier, wouldn't it?

 _For Merlin's sake,_ Sirius thought angrily, _am I Gryffindor or a bleeding Slytherin? What the hell happened to my courage?_

He rolled out of bed and began to plot.

 

“Happy Christmas Moony!” James cried as Remus wandered down to the seventh year dormitories from his Head Boy room, still apparently half-asleep.

“Padfoot, be a dear and shut Prongs up,” Remus said with a yawn, “it's far too early for him to be that wired.”

“No I shan't, it's Christmas!” Sirius cried at the same volume as James while he hooked an arm around Remus's shoulders. “C'mon, we're gonna have the _best_ time today.”

Remus let out a grunt that could have been agreement, but he was still too asleep for Sirius to tell.

 

He and James managed to wake Remus up at the Gryffindor table over hot chocolate and coffee (which Remus mixed together, much to James's disgust) and plates of sausages and eggs.

“You guys really shouldn't have stayed,” Remus mumbled for what was likely the dozenth time, “I mean, won't Mrs Potter miss you tomorrow morning?”

“Course,” James replied thickly around a mouthful of egg, add Remus wrinkled his nose with disgust as James sprayed him with it, “Mum's not a heartless old crone. But she understood why we had to stay—to keep your holiday from getting too boring!”

“Now shut up about it Moony, you won't have any fun if you're being no fun at all,” Sirius added with a grin, and Remus shook his head, letting it go again. Knowing Remus however, it was only a matter of time before he voiced another protest.

 

Except, he didn't.

 

They went outside early that day, and passed the time with Sirius lobbing large snowballs into the air, while James took careful aim and blew them apart with his wand. Strangely, the teachers never came out to reprimand them, and thus they continued, laughing like loons as it dissolved into a vigorous snowball fight which ended when a shard of ice accidentally embedded in one of Sirius's nearly took James's eye out, and it was then that they decided to call a halt to their activities before they caused one another permanent (albeit accidental) injury.

Panting and soaked, they headed back inside to recharge over mugs of tea and hot chocolate and a game of three-way Exploding Snap.

“As I've said Prongs,” Sirius said with a grin during their fourth round, a chocolate frog poking halfway out of his mouth, “this is the only way I'd ever do a three-way with you and Moo—” his words were cut short when both his friends smacked him upside the head simultaneously, the force of which caused him to bite the frog in this mouth in half.

They headed to the Great Hall for lunch, all three chattering excitedly and amusing themselves with the way their voices echoed in the nearly empty Hall, save for the teachers at the head table. Sirius's eye caught Dumbledore's and he nodded once, a look of warm approval in his eyes. Sirius smiled, and turned back to his friends.

 

The day continued in a haze of one activity after the other, punctuated with frequent breaks to fill themselves up on sweets and caffeine. To round it off, James made a big show of going to bed early that evening.

“Well,” he said as he stood with an exaggerated stretch, “I think I'll head off to bed. Behave you two.” James winked at Sirius, and he glared back. _Way to be incredibly obvious, Prongs._

“Now?” Remus asked while he arched a confused brow, “don't you usually stay up until the wee hours of the morning?”

“What can I say, I'm tired,” James said with a helpless shrug. He fingered a wave at the pair of them, and disappeared up the staircase.

“Okay, that was weird,” Remus observed, still staring at the spot James had occupied not thirty seconds before. “Do you notice the weirdness that is Prongs?”

“Prongs is weird,” Sirius replied with a shrug, his front of nonchalance just barely concealing the tangle of nerves his mind had become. _This is it,_ Sirius thought in a panic, _it's now or never._

Sirius saw Remus shifting, stretching his arms above his head as he let out a relaxed sigh. These were all small signs that Sirius had learnt early on that meant that Remus was getting ready to announce that he was going to head up to bed as well.

 _It's now or never,_ Sirius thought again, and after taking a moment to brace himself, he took the plunge.

“Hey, Moony,” Sirius began, and winced when his voice cracked rather spectacularly. Remus's amber gaze shifted to Sirius, his eyes a little wide with curiosity. Sirius cleared his throat and tried again. “Er, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, but I kind of didn't know how to get it out.”

“Oh? And what might that be?” Remus asked, his voice carrying the usual calm it always did, with a lilt of question to it. Sirius cleared his throat again, and took a deep breath.

“I—I fancy you.”

There. He said it. Sirius struggled to arrange his face into something that he hoped looked relaxed while he braced himself for a rejection.

Instead, Remus smiled.

“Oh Sirius,” he said softly, startling Sirius by using his real name instead of his nickname, “ _finally_.”

And then they were kissing.

And it was brilliant.

Remus's hands were threaded through his hair and they were caressing his meticulously maintained locks. Sirius had one hand curled against Remus's chest, feeling the steady, calming _b-bump, b-bump, b-bump_ of his heart beneath his palm, the other buried in Remus's sandy hair, marvelling at how soft it felt twined between his fingers.

“God, Moony,” Sirius breathed, his eyes flicking open to take in the sight of him. “I...wait, _finally_?”

“You didn't think you were being subtle, did you?” Remus asked with a chuckle, “you're the most obvious bloke I've ever seen, even without the little extra help I get from my innate werewolf abilities.”

“You arse,” Sirius said with a soft laugh while he gave Remus a small shove, “why didn't you say anything? Waiting for me to sweep you off your feet?”

“Hardly,” Remus replied with a snort, “I wanted to see how long it'd take you to admit that you fancied me.”

“You'd be waiting a helluva lot longer if Prongs hadn't pestered me into it.”

“Remind me to send him a fruit basket,” Remus murmured, his tone dropping to just above a whisper as he leant in again.

Remus crawled into Sirius's lap, and Sirius did not miss the distinctive hardness that was pressing directly into his groin. He let out a soft moan, and pulled Remus closer while he mentally kicked himself for waiting so long.

 _If I'd known that he'd snog me like this, I would've told him_ ages _ago..._ Sirius thought, his mind a pleasant blur of lust as they experimentally tasted each other, hands wandering tentatively, while Sirius felt his own trousers become uncomfortably tight.

“Come on,” Remus murmured suddenly, his tone low and husky as he broke the kiss and slid from Sirius's lap. He took Sirius's hand and gave it a gentle tug.

“What?” Sirius asked, blinking a few times.

“Well, as Head Boy, I happen to have a room all to myself,” Remus said, “I don't think the house elves would appreciate having to wash come off the carpet down here.”

Face lighting up as he realized what Remus was alluding to, Sirius jumped up and quickly followed Remus's lead to the stairs.

They hurried up as quietly as they could, and the moment they crossed into the modest Head Boy bedroom, Sirius found himself pinned to the back of the door, with Remus's mouth on his again. He groaned softly, the feel and smell of Remus enveloped him, and paired with the dominance he exuded was intoxicating, and such a far cry from his usual mild-mannered demeanour.

Remus paused, and Sirius let out a whine of protest. Remus ignored it in favour of flicking his wand at the door with a whispered incantation.

“Don't want Prongs knowing what we're up to,” Remus explained, and Sirius laughed.

“Moony, he knows _exactly_ what we're up to.”

“Yeah, well, he doesn't need to hear it,” Remus shot back, and barred Sirius from responding by kissing him again.

Though Sirius had fancied Remus for ages, he was no virgin—not by a long shot. Because of this, he knew what was good and what was just _okay_ , and Sirius had to wonder just _who_ Remus had been snogging and not telling them about, because his kisses were exceptional. His lips moved and massaged Sirius's, soft and a little damp from their earlier enthusiastic snogging session. He caught Sirius's lower lip between his periodically, not biting down, but tugging on it gently, and then he would dart his tongue out and trace the shape of Sirius's lips with it. The entire experience left Sirius feeling like he'd been hit with a particularly powerful Jelly Legs Jinx, and every part of him _ached_ for more.

“Moony...” Sirius moaned plaintively, uncaring how pitiful he sounded, and the pair staggered over to the bed. Sirius fell onto it, pulling Remus down with him and they landed in a tangle of limbs, laughing softly as they tried to extricate themselves from one another to get comfortable. They stretched out side by side, and Remus lifted a hand to brush his thumb across Sirius's cheekbone.

“You are so beautiful, do you know that?” Remus whispered, something akin to awe in his tone. Sirius felt a flush rise in his cheeks at the compliment. He knew it, but it seemed a bit of a mood-killer to admit such a thing. Instead, he leant in and kissed Remus again.

When their lips met again Remus's hand wasted no time in trailing down Sirius's front to cup the distinctive bulge in his trousers. The pressure of Remus's hand on him was almost too much for him, and Sirius let out a soft groan as he mirrored Remus, reaching down to feel him, smiling inwardly when he felt Remus shivered at his touch.

“It was torture,” Remus breathed, pulling his hand away from Sirius's aching hardness momentarily to peel his jumper off him. He tossed it over his head carelessly, his eyes fixed upon Sirius as he spoke. “Waiting for you to sack up and admit it, I mean.” Sirius reached forward to unbutton Remus's cardigan while he continued to speak in the same breathless tone. “I almost caved and told you myself, but I'm glad I didn't,” he finished, smiling warmly as he sat up and shrugged out of the garment, then lay back down again, partially on top of Sirius to kiss him again.

“Yeah best Christmas gift ever,” Sirius muttered, returning the kisses with a grin. He reached up to fumble with the buttons on Remus's shirt, while Remus tugged at the hem of Sirius's T-shirt. Remus got the T-shirt off first and tossed it aside with the same care that he had shown the jumper, while Sirius fumbled his way through the rest of the buttons, enabling Remus to pull the garment off, exposing his chest to Sirius. This was hardly the first time he'd seen Remus topless; sharing a dormitory for six years it was something of an inevitability, but it felt to Sirius like the first time.

He delicately brushed his fingers over Remus's upper body, committing each scar to memory, so focused was he on the task that he wasn't aware of Remus watching him intently. His fingers paused over a wide semicircle of scarred flesh at his hip, torn in such a way that it indicated that that was where Greyback had bitten him. Remus's abdominal muscles twitched under Sirius's light touch, but his exploration was cut short when Remus drew his attention back to him, capturing his mouth in another hot kiss.

“I want you,” Remus murmured, “I've wanted you for so long...” he trailed off and pressed himself up against Sirius, their dual erections still contained within their trousers revelling in the delicious friction, eliciting soft groans from both of them.

“How long?” Sirius murmured, reaching down to grip at the waistband of Remus's trousers, tugging at them feebly, but in their current position, he wasn't able to get them off. Remus reached down and thumbed open the top button, aiding Sirius's desire to get the obstructive garments off.

“Long enough,” Remus replied simply, and took to the task of relieving Sirius of his obscenely tight jeans.

They peeled off the garments and added them to the growing pile of clothes, and Sirius's gaze immediately dropped to Remus's cock.

He'd never seen it erect before, and it was quite clear that Remus was a grower, not a shower. Sirius reached down, and the thick cock felt hot and heavy in his hand. Remus let out a soft moan at the light touch, his hips jerking feebly into Sirius's hand. He grinned a little at that and curled his hand around the length, marvelling at the velvet softness of the organ, and how _right_ it felt in his hand.

“Like it?” Remus asked, amusement in his tone.

“What do you think?” Sirius asked with a chuckle as he leant in to kiss him again. Sirius didn't think he'd ever get tired of kissing Remus.

“I think,” Remus murmured softly, “I'd like to see it buried inside you.” Sirius moaned out loud, dropping his head backward a little.

“Yes, I _love_ that idea. _”_

Remus sat up and brushed his lips against Sirius's one last time before he reached for his night table, and extracted a small bottle of lotion from the top drawer. Sirius chewed on his bottom lip as he watched him, excitement, lust, and faint nervousness lancing through him as he watched, and Remus rested a gentle hand on Sirius's hip.

“Roll over,” he murmured, “tell me if I hurt you, yeah?”

Sirius nodded and grabbed a pillow, resting it beneath his hips while Remus tipped a small amount of the substance onto his palm.

His breath hitched when he felt Remus's slick fingers trace the cleft of his bum and Remus paused, his dry hand reaching out to give his left buttock a squeeze, though it seemed to be more of a reassurance than anything else.

“Have you done this before?” Remus asked softly, and Sirius nodded at once. “Too bad,” Remus said with a laugh, “I would have loved to be the one to deflower Sirius Black.”

“Yeah someone beat you to the punch,” Sirius replied with a chuckle, and let out a soft groan as Remus parted his cheeks and pressed two fingers against his entrance.

Sirius pressed back onto the digits as they slid inside him smoothly, his arse clenched around them, and he could hear Remus's laboured breathing hitch at the sensation. He took his time sliding the fingers all the way in, taking much more care than was really necessary—not that Sirius was complaining. It felt _brilliant_.

Sirius heard a murmured spell as Remus's fingers slid from his arse, though he couldn't tell what it was, and a moment later his curiosity at what it could have been left his mind as Remus's massive horse cock (or wolf cock, as the case may be) pressed against his hole. Sirius groaned, and he felt Remus quiver with silent laughter as he pressed into him, his tip slowly breaching his tight ring of muscle.

Sirius's head dropped forward and he let out a soft moan. Remus's cock was _much_ bigger than two fingers were, and even with the preparation, there was still a distinctive ache to it as well. Remus seemed to sense his discomfort and a hand descended to rub gently at the small of his back, and the taut muscles there slowly relaxed under his touch while Remus slid in the rest of the way.

Fully sheathed inside of Sirius, Remus froze his movements, his pants above Sirius telling him that it was likely taking a great deal of strength to keep from pounding into Sirius's backside immediately.

Sirius clenched around Remus's cock, and he opened his mouth to assure Remus that he was all right, but his small action seemed to speak for him, and Remus began to slide out of him, and thrust back in, a little harder this time, but still very slowly—almost too slowly.

“I'm not made of glass you know,” Sirius grunted, moving in time with the infuriatingly slow thrusts. “ _Fuck_ me, Remus.”

It appeared as though he was waiting for such a request, and immediately Remus's movements picked up, pounding into Sirius in the way Remus only ever had in his wildest daydreams.

His cries of pleasure raised in volume as Remus hit his prostate dead-on, and within minutes Sirius could feel himself getting close. He whimpered, caught between trying to hold off on orgasaming too soon and prolonging the delicious sensation of Remus buried in his arse, and a desperate need to get off. In the end his latter desire won out, and he ground down into the pillow beneath him. A split second later, Sirius yelped in surprise as it was suddenly yanked out from under him.

“You're gonna come on my cock alone Sirius,” Remus hissed in a commanding, gruff tone that made Sirius moan out loud again. Sirius longed to touch himself, but he obeyed, his breathing shallow as he was pounded continually.

Sirius whined a little, arching his back as he met Remus's thrusts, and just as he began to wonder if it was even _possible_ for him to orgasm just with his prostate being rammed into by Remus's delightful cock, he felt a warmth pool in the pit of his stomach, his balls drew up, and his seed shot across the duvet while Sirius let out one last pleasured groan. Not a second later he felt Remus's hot seed filled his arse, and they tumbled down onto the bed, both breathing heavily.

Remus pulled his softening cock slowly out of Sirius, while Sirius flicked his wand lazily to dispel the wet spot. He rolled over and curled up with Remus, while Remus drew the duvet over the pair of them.

“Merry Christmas, Padfoot,” Remus murmured softly.

“Merry Christmas, Moony,” Sirius replied in the same tone.

 

~*~

  

“Oi! Wake up! It's Christmas!”

James's yell paired with something hard and cubed hit Sirius in the centre of the forehead, rousing him easily, and he sat up with a groan.

“Couldn't you have waited until the sun had fully risen?” Sirius groused while he shot his friend a dirty look.

“Merry Christmas to you too Padfoot,” James said, perching himself on the end of the bed, apparently uncaring that two of his best friends were in bed together, though Remus had not even moved when James had thundered in, still dead asleep. “Your silencing charms are for shit, by the way.”

“Yeah, they would be when you have your ear pressed to the door,” Sirius replied, flicking his wand to summon his clothes, but cursed when he realized that the house elves must have already cleared them away, given that nothing responded to his summons.

He slid from the bed, ignoring James's cries of,“ _my eyes, my eyes!_ ” and sauntered down the stairs starkers to find something to wear.

 

By the time Sirius got back, Remus was starting to wake up, and Sirius was struck by something rather odd. There was a pile of parcels at the foot of Remus's bed as per usual, but Sirius could see ones addressed to him, too.

“Looks like Santa knows what obscene acts of sodomy you two partook in last night,” James observed, and laughed when Remus threw a pillow at him.

Remus mimicked Sirius and got out of bed without a shred of embarrassment, and feigned ignorance to James's cries at his nudity, while Sirius merely watched him with a smirk. His dimpled bottom, bent over his trunk to dig out some clothes for the day was a delightful sight to behold, especially first thing in the morning.

When Remus rejoined him on the bed they shared a quick kiss, and James groaned.

“Are you two going to turn into one of those disgusting, joined at the hip, lovey-dovey couples now?” He asked while the pair got started on their gifts.

“You mean like you and Lily?” Sirius asked with an arched brow.

“We're not that—well, okay, fair point,” James conceded while Sirius unwrapped a tin of biscuits from James's mum, and Remus unwrapped a brown cardigan with elbow pads on it. He snorted and set it aside with the towering stack of Honeydukes chocolate he'd been gifted with.

James had given Sirius his usual supply of Zonko's products, and to Remus a few new books they both knew he'd been eyeing the last time they'd been at Flourish and Blotts together. He smiled in that warm, placid manner that Sirius was always so fond of, and with their hands clasped together (and Remus wearing his new cardigan) they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

 

Sirius and James were determined to get as much fun out of this Christmas as they possibly could. They held another snowball fight, this time brazenly challenging Hagrid to one, but they too late realized how bad of an idea this was when James was hit in the face with a snowball the size of a muggle car tyre. Wet and cold, they all tramped back inside with Hagrid guffawing at their expense, and they all got into some dry clothes and settled down in front of the Gryffindor common room's fire and played muggle poker with chocolate frogs in place of bargaining chips.

Their antics were rounded off with a Christmas dinner closer to midday than evening, and the three Marauders were subject to the strange experience of sitting with their teachers, two Ravenclaws, and one Hufflepuff around a round table.

“Seemed silly to wait until this evening for such a sumptuous meal, wouldn't you agree boys?” Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling when Remus flushed a deep scarlet.

“Definitely Professor,” Sirius replied with a grin, and James voiced a similar opinion as they dug in with renewed fervour, while the three other students exchanged mystified looks.

Sirius ate so much that it was likely that he'd need to cast an Undetectable Extension Charm upon his stomach to keep himself from exploding. They headed back to Gryffindor Tower for a quick nap to sleep off their overeating, and to plan out the last details of their evening.

 

Remus disappeared at twilight with Madam Pomfrey, while Sirius and James donned the cloak and snuck out after them. They brought a walking stick along with the map, and once they were certain Pomfrey had gone, they tugged it off, prodded the Whomping Willow's knot to freeze it, and slipped in after Remus.

By the time they'd gotten to the Shrieking Shack the change had begun to take Remus. James quickly tossed aside the map, cloak, and stick as he transformed, and Sirius followed his lead.

Moony stood in the middle of the large room, his tail held high as he recognized his pack members, head cocked as he observed them. When they fell upon Padfoot however, the large tail began to wag slightly, and Sirius tensed. _What if Moony tries to—oh, God, James would never let me live it down_...

Luckily, Moony did nothing of the sort, and merely approached Padfoot and bumped his larger muzzle against Padfoot's affectionately. Prongs huffed and stomped his hooves impatiently, and Padfoot took up the lead to the door of the Shrieking Shack, jumping up to turn the door's handle with his paws. They all slipped out, and with Prongs and Padfoot on either side of Moony, they guided him back towards the Forbidden Forest.

They broke out into a run the moment they'd reached the trees. Padfoot was hot on Moony's heels, Prongs's gallop matched their long, loping, canine movements, and Padfoot leapt at Moony, biting at his scruff playfully, and the pair of them tumbled through the snow in a mess of excited yips and growls. Even in this form Sirius could feel Remus's affection for him, and his in turn for Remus. It transcended species, language, and form, and simply _was_.

As Sirius rolled to his feet, his heart swelled with joy—and love. The great beast turned and loped back towards him, and Moony bumped the side of his jaw against Padfoot's affectionately, as good as a kiss in this form, as Padfoot reciprocated as best he could. As he fell in step with Moony and loped deeper into the wood, Prongs just behind them, he found himself looking forward to spending many more days, nights, and moons with Remus—and his Moony.

 

-Fin


End file.
